Magie
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Suite à plusieurs évènements paranormaux, Hermione découvre qu'elle est différente des autres : elle est une sorcière.


**Fandom :** Harry Potter (pour changer).

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** HP ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses protagonistes, évènements et son univers pour mon plaisir d'écrire en tant qu'humble auteur de notre monde.

**Titre :** Magie.

**Résumé :** Ceci est ma version de comment Hermione a-t-elle découverte qu'elle était sorcière, suite à plusieurs évènements paranormaux.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cet OS le 1 novembre 2005. J'ai pris une grosse partie de cet OS pour le chapitre quatre des fleurs d'Y., mais voici la version complète. J'avoue que j'aime ce OS. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**O o Magie o O**

Quand j'étais petite, je m'émerveillais lorsque mes parents me lisaient des histoires de fées, sorcières, monstres, princes et princesses. Mais, je n'y croyais pas. Je ne croyais pas qu'une femme pouvait métamorphoser une chaise pour enfant en géranium, qu'un homme pouvait, grâce à un bâton en bois, transformer la pluie en neige, les flocons en fleur de cerisiers, ces fleurs en feuilles d'érables. À la télévision, quand je regardais un film où une Licorne apparaissait, je pensais que la corne, au milieu de son front, était fixée avec de la super glue ou autres colles. Que les personnes qui « volaient » étaient maintenant par un câble invisible ou par un autre moyen. Malgré cela, je me fascinais à regarder ces acteurs.

À cinq ans, j'avais décidé de devenir actrice. J'enviais beaucoup ces comédiens de tourner un film, de pouvoir montrer leurs talents aux téléspectateurs, mais surtout, de pouvoir jouer leur rôle avec la technologie faite pour. À l'époque, je voulais, comme eux, être suspendu à un câble et voler. J'étais jalouse des enfants de mon âge qui avaient la chance de pouvoir pratiquer cette activité. J'en avais parlé à mes parents. Je me souviens de cette conversation comme si c'était hier.

¤

- Papa, je veux faire comme lui !

- Que veux-tu faire Hermione ? demande-t-il.

- Être accrochée à un câble et faire comme il fait ! s'écria la petite fille.

Le père s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma p'tite Hermione, si tu veux faire comme le petit garçon, il faut que tu aies un certain talent pour la comédie.

- Mais j'ai un talent, s'indigna la petite fille. J'arrive à pleurer sans être triste, sans avoir mal. J'arrive à faire le mort.

- Le rôle de comédien ne repose pas principalement sur ces caractéristiques. Il faut que tu arrives à faire transmettre les émotions sur ton visage, surtout dans les yeux. Il faut que tu arrives à jouer la scène comme si tu y étais, comme si tu la vivais.

- C'est dur ?

- Oui, tout ne s'obtient pas qu'en claquant des doigts. Le talent de comédiens, tu l'as en toi. Mais il s'apprend, on commence au théâtre. Il faut beaucoup travailler.

Hermione réfléchit.

- Alors, je travaillerais beaucoup pour devenir actrice. Je serais la première dans ma classe.

Son père éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Je suis fière de toi ma fille. Tu as tous les atouts pour devenir une bonne actrice ma petite étoile.

¤

Depuis, mon père me fit prendre des cours de théâtre. Je m'appliquais et j'étais beaucoup appréciés par le public. Un an plus tard, je tenus la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père, j'étais première en classe, élève modèle. Je voulais à tout prix devenir actrice. Ma maîtresse était amusée par ma détermination pour arriver à réaliser mon rêve. Un rêve de petite fille qu'elle disait. Oui, jusqu'à mes sept ans, je voulais devenir comédienne pour pouvoir « voler ». Les représentations que je faisais avec ma partenaire, Ashley, avaient eu beaucoup de succès. Mais, lors de l'année de mes huit ans, je changeais d'idée, je ne voulais plus « voler suspendu à un câble », je voulais jouer le rôle de l'inspecteur traquant le cambrioleur ou l'assassin. Cette idée m'était venu en lisant des polars. La passion de la lecture m'était venu lorsque mon oncle Jim m'avait offert, lors de mes sept ans, « le Seigneur des Anneaux », trois gros volumes. Mes parents avaient reproché à oncle Jim que je n'allais lire « trois trucs énormes pareil », parce que l'écriture était trop compliquée pour une gamine de sept ans et il y en avait beaucoup trop à lire. Pourtant, le soir même, j'étais plongée dans la lecture. Je crois que j'avais mis deux mois à finir les trois tomes. Un peu long, mais je débutais le travail de la lecture et l'histoire me passionnait. Mes parents avaient été ébahi par mon « exploit » et m'avaient acheté d'autres livres.

Entre temps, j'étais toujours la meilleure en classe – toujours première – et je continuais toujours le théâtre, Ashley était toujours ma partenaire. Nous étions un duo d'enfer et avions gagné haut la main le concours des plus jeunes comédiens.

Néanmoins, des phénomènes paranormaux m'entouraient. Sans le faire exprès, j'avais fait léviter des verres. La scène s'était passée ainsi :

¤

Hermione ouvrit le lave-vaisselle. Elle prit les verres propres et se dirigea vers le placard. Distraite, elle ne fit pas attention au bord du tapis et elle s'emmêla une fois de plus les pieds avec et commença à chuter en avant. Dans son action, ses bras avaient envoyé les verres en l'air.

-Non ! Pas les verres, s'écria la petite fille de dix ans en tendant la main devant elle.

Elle s'affala sur le tapis, le bras toujours tendu, les yeux fermés.

- Ouïe ! lâcha Hermione.

Elle attendait le bruit de verre cassé. Pourtant, il ne vint pas. Elle releva la tête. Les verres flottaient à cinq centimètres du sol. Ils descendaient et finirent par se poser doucement par terre. Hermione restait allongée. Elle était confuse. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Reprenant le contrôle de son esprit, elle s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'aux verres. Les mains tremblantes, elle en saisit un et l'examina. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il fit de même avec les autres. Rien de suspect. Comment avaient-ils pu léviter dans l'air, alors qu'ils étaient censés tomber ? La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait tout simplement halluciné, ses verres ne s'étaient pas brisés au contact du sol parce qu'elle les avait lâchés près du sol. Hermione se releva en attrapant les verres et les rangea à leur place, dans le placard.

¤

Depuis, il ne s'était rien passé. J'en avais alors conclu que c'était mon imagination qui m'avait joué un tour. Mais deux mois et demi plus tard :

¤

Hermione et Ashley saluaient le public qui les applaudissait. Les deux filles avaient encore eu beaucoup de succès. Elles adressaient des sourires bienveillants à tous. Leur professeur était très fière d'elle.

Soudain, les projecteurs et les lampes de la salle s'éteignirent. Il eut des cris de surprises et de peurs. Seules les lampes de secours restaient allumées. Le sentiment de panique envahit l'esprit des personnes présentes.

- Restés calmes, crièrent des vigils. Ce n'est qu'une panne !

Néanmoins, Hermione, qui tenait Ashley dans ses bras, sur la scène, remarquait que les hommes de sécurités n'avaient pas l'air rassuré, plutôt inquiets. L'un d'eux reçut des ordres de son talkie-walkie et firent sortir les personnes de la salle.

- Surtout ne paniquez pas, sortez calmement, pas de bousculade, répétaient-t-ils.

Le professeur de théâtre appela ses deux élèves. Elles vinrent vers lui.

- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ashley, toujours dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ash', comme ils ont dit, ce n'est qu'une panne, il ne faut pas…

Une secousse retentit dans la salle. Hermione fut éjectée sur la scène, à l'inverse de sa partenaire qui atterrit dans les bras de son professeur, qui tombèrent de l'estrade. La secousse continuait toujours. Les projecteurs tombaient sur la scène.

- Hermione, appela le criant le professeur, descends de la scène, c'est trop dangereux !

Le sol commençait à se fissurer au milieu. Hermione était terrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La peur l'immobilisait sur l'estrade et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La voix de son professeur la réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle prit conscience que la scène allait se séparer pile où elle était. Un projecteur s'écrasa à un mètre d'elle. Courageusement, elle se leva et se dégagea du milieu. Elle entendait Ashley criait son nom. La secousse s'arrêta.

Hermione contempla la salle. Des murs s'étaient écroulés, la scène avait bien était séparée en deux, plusieurs projecteurs s'étaient engouffrés dans le trou, après leur chute. D'autres étaient sur l'estrade. La jeune fille jugea qu'elle devait partir de là où elle était avant qu'un autre tremblement de terre se manifeste.

- Hermione ! Où es-tu ?

- Je suis ici Monsieur !

- Descends tout de suite de là !

- J'arri…

La terre trembla se nouveau. Les deux filles crièrent. Hermione tomba en arrière. Elle vit qu'un projecteur, qui était encore suspendu à la barre qui le tenait, s'effondra et chutait en dessus d'elle.

- AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Elle attendait l'impact entre le spot et elle. Mais il ne vint pas. Il eut, par contre, un bruit assourdissant. De l'air fut projeté vers elle. La terre s'arrêta de trembler. Il eut un silence. Puis…

- Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE !

La jeune fille sentit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de son professeur, ruisselant de larmes, apparaissait. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas morte, il la serra fort contre lui.

- Mon dieu merci, elle est vivante, elle est vivante ! murmurait-il.

Ashley, à ses côtés, tremblait de tout son corps et rejoignit l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ils étaient soulagés.

¤

Nous étions sortis rapidement après cela. Monsieur Show m'avait porté, parce que je mettais foulée la cheville. Nous étions dix-sept sur trois soixante à avoir survécu à ce tremblement de terre dans l'immeuble. La magnitude de ce séisme était de 6,2 sur l'échelle de Richter. L'épicentre était dans la campagne, près de la ville. Les dégâts étaient nombreux. Il fallut l'aide des autres pays européens pour redresser les villes victimes du séisme. Mes parents étaient soulagés de me voir vivante, ils avaient remercié mon professeur de théâtre, qui est devenu un ami proche. Ashley avait perdu ses parents. Monsieur Show, Daniel de son prénom, l'avait adopté. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Mais le plus étrange était que le projecteur ne m'était pas tombé dessus. À l'époque j'étais trop choquée pour y pensée, mais ça m'avait sauvé la vie.

Ashley et moi étions passées du stade de partenaire et amie à meilleure amie. Nous étions toujours fourrées ensemble. Dan' et elle habitent en face de chez nous. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi faisait « des choses pas réelles que ça me fait peur ». Mais nous continuions toujours le théâtre. Nous avions un but commun, celui de devenir actrice. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que moi en cours – elle se stabilisait à la moyenne – et je l'aidais dans ses devoirs et je lui expliquais les leçons. Dan' et mes parents étaient amusés par notre lien, presque fraternel. Nous avions le même âge, mais je suis la plus âgée. Elle est de novembre et moi de septembre.

Il y avait toujours des petits accidents anormaux. Mais je faisais comme si de rien n'été. Mais j'y croyais de plus en plus. L'influence d'Ash' ? Sûrement, c'était vraiment un cas cette fille.

Puis, vint le jour où je reçus une lettre de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie anglaise réputée. Mes doutes s'étaient effondrés pour laisser place à de la joie intense J'avais appris qu'Ash' était reçue à Beaubâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française, aussi réputée dans le pays. Nous étions à la fois heureuse et malheureuse. Heureuses parce que nous étions des sorcières et qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, nous n'étions pas devenues folles. Malheureuses parce que nous allions nous séparer. Mais nous nous étions promis de nous envoyer des lettres par hiboux. Mes parents étaient heureux pour nous deux. Nous apprîmes que Dan' était aussi sorcier français et il se doutait qu'Ashley était sorcière. Pour moi, il était moins sûr. Malgré l'origine de son nom, il était un sorcier français et était Aurore. Il nous expliqua qu'un Aurore était un chasseur de mages noirs. Pour nous, ces mots ne représentaient pas grands choses. Mais peut-être allaient-ils l'être pour notre avenir. Nous ne le savions pas – et ce n'était pas important à l'époque – et maintenant, je ne le sais toujours pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à l'époque je refusais de croire en la magie. Lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à l'école, me révélant que j'étais une sorcière, je compris pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à coiffer mes cheveux, sauf, peut-être par un remède magique, une potion ou quelque chose comme ça.

Nous étions allés faire nos courses ensemble, pour une dernière fois, au chemin de Traverse. Après, Dan' et Ash' étaient partis à l'aide d'un portoloin. Dan' avait eu un poste à Beaubâtons, il était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Et moi, j'attendais avec impatience la rentrée. Entre temps, j'avais lu tous mes livres, décidée à être aussi la meilleure à Poudlard. Je ne savais si on pouvait faire comédien chez les sorciers. Mais je savais que si je serais forte dans toutes les matières, j'aurais plus d'ouverture pour choisir mon futur métier. Ou peut-être que je ferais actrice. Ou encore que je serais actrice et que j'aurais un métier qui est en relation avec la magie d'un autre côté. Je ne savais pas et je ne sais toujours pas.

Le 1er septembre, mes parents m'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la gare.

¤

Hermione avançait joyeusement sur le quai avec ses parents, un peu moins sure d'eux. La jeune fille avait repéré des enfants comme elle, c'est-à-dire qui marchaient avec un chariots transportant une grosse valise. Elle dit à ses parents :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On trouvera la voie 9 ¾ . Si vous regardez bien, il y a des familles avec leurs enfants qui ont aussi une malle. Il suffit de les suivre.

Cela rassura un peu ses parents. Devant eux, une famille avec des adolescents transportant leur valises s'était arrêtée entre la voie 9 et 10. Hermione les observa. Un jeune homme avec une petite fille coururent vers le mur et disparurent dans le mur. La jeune fille clignota des yeux, mais la même cène recommença avec le reste de la famille. « Une famille de sorcier, sûrement », pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers ses parents.

- Je sais comment aller à mon train, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y aller.

Ses parents soupirèrent. Madame Granger prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Prends bien soin de toi là-bas, Hermione. Si tu as le moindre problème, contacte-nous.

Ses yeux étaient brillants. Ce fut au tour de Monsieur Granger.

- Réussit dans toutes les matières. Peut-être qu'il y a un métier en rapport avec celui d'acteur.

Elle lui sourit. Il continua.

- Soigne bien tes dents. L'année prochaine, tu auras un appareil dentaire.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire ses parents. Hermione reprit le sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien. Prenez soin de vous.

Il eut une dernière étreinte familiale et Hermione se tourna vers le mur, séparant la voie 9 et 10. Elle regarda une dernière fois ces parents, souriants, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle prit de la vitesse avec son chariot et fonça dans le mur. Avant de traverser le mur, elle cria à ses parents « Je vous aime ». Puis, elle atterrit sur un quai. Le quai 9 ¾. Devant elle, le Poudlard Express faisait bonne figure, tout flamboyant. Souriante, la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui. Il restait encore beaucoup de familles de sorciers sur le quai, où les parents donnaient leurs dernières recommandations à leur(s) progéniture(s).

Hermione monta dans le train avec sa valise, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elle arriva devant des toilettes.

- Peut-être faut-il que je me change avant ? songea-t-elle.

Elle y entra. Elle ôta ses habits normaux et se vêtit du costume de Poudlard. Puis, elle sortit et reprit sa recherche. Elle trouva un compartiment libre. La jeune fille installa sa valise. Dans le couloir, elle vit un garçon de son âge pleurer. Elle sortit et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai perdu mon crapaud, gémit le garçon.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Hermione lui sourit.

- Mais non.

Il lui redonna son sourire.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Neville Londubat.

Il lui tendit sa main. La jeune fille la saisit.

-Hermione Granger, enchantée.

Et ils commencèrent à rechercher le crapaud. Elle demanda dans plusieurs compartiments si quelqu'un avait aperçu un crapaud. En même temps, elle essayait de repérer un compartiment pour elle. La réponse était toujours négative de son côté.

Lorsqu'elle revit Neville, elle lui fit un bilan de sa recherche. Il avait l'air désespéré, mais ils décidèrent de continuer la recherche. Ils frappèrent dans un compartiment et ouvrirent la porte. Deux garçons étaient assis sur chaque banquette. Un rouquin et un autre qui avait les cheveux noir de jais en batailles et portait des lunettes rondes.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? questionna Hermione. Neville a perdu le sien.

- On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit le rouquin.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait remarqué qu'il tenait sa baguette. Elle avait pratiqué la magie chez elle, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de son âge en faire.

- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Enthousiaste, elle alla s'asseoir à côté du rouquin. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait gêné et un peu perdu, mais il s'éclaira la gorge.

-Bon, dit-il, allons-y :

_Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

_Que ce gros gras rat gris_

_En jaune soit colorié_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds_

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Le rat, sur ses genoux, était toujours gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

Hermione était déçue. Le sort du rouquin n'avait pas marché. Elle le lui fit remarqué. Elle lui révéla qu'elle avait toujours réussi ces sorts. Que personne de sa famille n'était sorcier. Qu'elle était contente qu'elle était sorcière et aussi très surprise. Qu'elle avait appris que Poudlard était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Qu'elle avait appris par cœur les livres qui seront au programme de l'année scolaire et qu'elle espérait que c'était suffisant pour débuter. Elle termina son monologue par sa présentation.

- Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Elle reprit son souffle. Hermione souriait intérieurement. C'était quelques choses de voir leur mine stupéfaite. On lui disait qu'elle en faisait toujours trop mais c'était le seul moyen qui l'empêcher d'angoisser à l'approche d'un contrôle ou autres.

- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna le rouquin.

- Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit le brun.

¤

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai sentis que j'allais être amie avec eux. « Sentis » me semble mal placé, mal choisi. Quelque chose en moi m'a dit que c'était avec eux que j'allais faire ma scolarité à Poudlard, avec eux que j'allais avoir des problèmes, des aventures. Que les liens de l'amitié allaient se resserrer au fil des années. Mais, je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Je le découvrais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Et maintenant, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, malgré les petites disputes entre Ron et moi. Mais nous sommes déterminés à combattre Voldemort. Dès notre première année, vers la fin, nous n'avons jamais laissé tomber Harry, Ron et moi. Nous avons appris à le connaître et c'est impossible, pour nous, de le lâcher. Si Ron l'avait disputé en quatrième année, c'était par Jalousie. Ce sentiment traître, mais humain.

Nous sommes, Harry, Ron et moi, dans le Poudlard Express. Nous allons entamer notre sixième année. Même avec la menace Voldemort, nous continuons nos études. De ce point de vue, je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore, il ne faut pas vivre dans la crainte. Mais, est-ce raisonnable de nous faire étudier dans de telles conditions. Je reconnais que Poudlard possède une bonne protection. De plus, avec les êtres de la Forêt Interdite, ça pourrait ralentir toutes attaques extérieures, surtout avec les Centaures (ils nous l'ont fait bien comprendre que c'était leur forêt). Personne ne peut transplaner dans l'école et dans le périmètre de protection, c'est-à-dire après la Forêt Interdite, mais il peut très bien y avoir des espions dans le personnel. Enfin, c'est eux qui décident et j'accorde ma confiance totale aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Vers la fin des vacances, je les ai rejoints dans le QG. Harry avait l'air de tenir le coup – il avait l'aide de tous ici. Ensuite, le 1er septembre, nous sommes tous allés à la gare.

¤

Un groupe d'étrange personne marchait d'un pas pressé. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre le mur qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10. Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite fille rousse, qui les observait, se demanda où étaient les étranges personnes. Ce qui avait amusé la petite était une dame qui avait les cheveux orange fluo avec des yeux brun clair.

De l'autre côté du mur, le Poudlard Express, toujours aussi brillant, attendait que les adolescents daignassent monter dans ses modestes wagons. Trois adolescents figurés dans ce groupe étrange du monde moldus, banal chez les sorciers.

Comme tous parents responsables, les adultes donnaient des derniers conseils avant de partir. Ensuite, furent les embrassades. Et enfin, les trois adolescents montèrent dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment du côté du quai et purent revoir une dernière fois leurs amis. Peu de temps plus tard, le train partit.

Harry et Ron discutaient des derniers potins. Hermione était pensive.

¤

Oui, nous attaquons notre avant dernière année. Et l'année prochaine, dernière année et les ASPIC. Que le temps est passé vite !

Je sors de ma poche un bout de papier froissé. C'est la lettre qu'Ashley m'a envoyé pendant les vacances.

_Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère ! Beaucoup de bruits courent comme quoi Voldemort aurait ressuscité chez toi et depuis plus d'un an ! J'ai été très soulagée lorsque j'avais reçu ta dernière lettre. Je pensais qu'il t'avait…. Enfin, bref, ne parlons pas de malheur, j'en ai ras-le-bol de ça ! (Et tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_Chez nous aussi, c'est le bordel ! Un petit rappel : Beaubâtons est une école « flottante ». En effet, elle est située dans les airs, sur des nuages, d'immenses nuages. Il faut une autorisation spéciale de la Directrice pour y parvenir (si ce sont des visiteurs ou autres). Je me rappelle lors de ma première année, j'avais été très surprise, mais surtout très effrayée par le moyen de locomotion pour aller à l'école, des licornes. Tu sais qu'à l'époque, les cheveux et moi, ce n'était pas l'histoire d'amour comme Roméo et Juliette. Pourtant, je te jure que je ne suis pas tombée de ma Licorne. Bref, il n'y a qu'à cet instant que la barrière sphérique de protection est levée (pour l'arrivé des élèves, des profs…). Je te rassure, il n'y a pas que ça qui protège l'école. Donc, la barrière est levée pour accueillir aussi les oiseaux voyageurs (ils partent pendants les vacances d'été) et autres animaux magiques. Ensuite, elle reste fermer. Et ben, vers la fin de l'année, l'année dernière, elle s'est ouverte, on ne sait pas pourquoi, au début. Nous avons été attaqués par des Phénix Noirs. Il y a deux cent dix-huit morts, dont cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf élèves. Normalement, je ne devrais même pas t'en parler. À part le ministère et Voldemort, personne n'est au courant. Pas même les élèves rescapés de cette attaque, ils ont tous reçu un « oubliette ». Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'avais avalé une potion contre ce sort, donc ils l'ont eu dans l'os. Je fais semblant devant Dan' de ne pas me souvenir (future actrice en herbe). Mais garder ça pour moi est trop. Le ministère français pense que c'est Voldemort l'auteur de cette attaque, même s'il ne l'a pas revendiqué. Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je voudrais ton avis et celui de tes amis, mais pas un mot aux adultes !_

_Pour revenir aux survivants, les profs de botaniques, de divination et la directrice (Madame Enchantée) sont morts. Nous devons notre salue grâce aux Oiseaux-Perceurs. Ils possèdent un long bec fin, tranchant et perçant comme une lame aiguisée. Sans compter la Boule Sphérique de Protection (la BSP) qui s'active à la fin. Nous avons eu droit à un spectacle magnifique grâce à elle. En fait, lorsque la BSP sent un danger proche ou à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle fait appel aux Esprits Aériens de Dynn (EAD). Comment te les décrire… Prends une femme, essaie de la voir mais sous forme de fumée, rajoute des ailes d'anges à certaines, des ailes de papillons à d'autres, des ailes de fées encore à d'autres et rien pour ce qui reste. Voilà. Et je peux te dire que c'était un vrai carnage. Les EAD sont impitoyables. Ils les ont dégommés. Ils n'en restaient plus un seul de vivants. Puis, ils ont disparu. Les trois quarts de l'école sont détruits. Des animaux sont morts. C'était horrible !_

_Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est pire chez toi._

_On ne va pas à Beaubâtons cette année. Elle est toujours en construction et la puissance magique de l'école est très instable et faible. Donc, cette année, j'étudie à Poudlard, avec toi. D'un côté, je suis très contente, et de l'autre…._

_Enfin, j'espère qu'on se verra à la rentrée, si nous sommes encore vivantes._

_Bisous ma chère amie._

_Ashley S._

J'ai fait passer la lettre aux deux garçons. Ils la lisent en silence. Je regarde le paysage défilé devant moi. Tous ces souvenirs et Elle.

Non Ashley, nous n'avons pas eu encore d'attaque. C'était plutôt le contraire. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était venu à nous, mais nous qui étions venu à lui. Nous n'y sommes pas sorti indemne. Harry a perdu un être cher et ça l'a complètement démoralisé. En apparence, il sourit, mais je le sens, je sens que son cœur est serré. Il a maigri, presque à l'état squelettique, on dirait qu'il a préparé Halloween avant l'heure.

Je soupirs. Voldemort prépare quelque chose, il reste à l'écart, dans l'ombre, et prépare quelque chose. Il est loin d'être bête. Il est l'opposé de Dumbledore, totalement l'opposé. Notre directeur est la lumière tandis que Lui, c'est les ténèbres.

C'est année, il va falloir être vigilant. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer, quelque chose de terrible qui va avoir un impact terrible sur toute la communauté sorcière. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre, c'est certain.

**O o Fin o O**


End file.
